Des préjugés à la vérité
by butterfly83
Summary: Quand Séverus Rogue est laissé en charge de Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, il est très mécontent de découvrir que l'une de ses charges sera un certain Harry James Potter… Mais des évènements inattendus le forcent à découvrir Mr Potter sous un nouveau jour. (6e année).
1. Résumé

**Perception is Everything**

 _Original Author:_ Kendra James, _Story number_ : 5926514

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Des préjugés à la vérité-

 **Des préjugés à la vérité : au delà des apparences**

 _Résumé_ : Quand Séverus Rogue est laissé en charge de Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, il est très mécontent de découvrir que l'une de ses charges sera un certain Harry James Potter… Mais des évènements inattendus le forcent à découvrir Mr Potter sous un nouveau jour. (6e année).

 _Personnages_ : Harry, Mentor Séverus, 2nd Mentor Rémus.

 _Attention_ : Mention de violence physique sur des enfants. La plupart des références se trouvent dans le chapitre 1, il n'y en a plus mention par la suite.


	2. 1 - Vive les vacances… ou pas

Perception is Everything

 _Original Author: Kendra James, Story number: 5926514_

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Chapitre 1 : Vive les vacances… ou pas.

Séverus Rogue parcourait le Grand Hall, sa cape voletant derrière lui. Il regardait d'un air méprisant le brouhaha aux alentours créé par les élèves… Dans quelques heures, tous ces gamins insolents seront partis en vacances pour faire toutes les choses déroutantes et mielleuses dont les familles se délectaient à la période de Noël.

Il s'assit à la grande table en essayant d'ignorer la pile de cartes de vœux posée à côté de sa tasse de café du matin. Chaque année les professeurs insistaient pour suivre ce rituel ridicule, et il sentit son humeur s'envenimer un peu plus. Il ne leur en renvoyait jamais, pourtant ils insistaient toujours pour lui en donner chaque année. C'était agaçant au plus haut point.

Minerva lui avait remplit sa tasse de café et il l'en remercia d'un signe de tête, son niveau d'irritation baissant d'un cran.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous serez chargé de surveiller les élèves qui restent ici cette année ? » s'informa-t-elle doucement.

Séverus grogna presque en lui répondant : « J'ai apparemment cet honneur douteux, en effet. »

C'était juste ce dont il avait besoin… de baby-sitter un groupe d'élèves qui n'avait même pas la décence de rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils donc pas tous partir dans leur famille chaleureuse plutôt que de traîner dans le château et de lui causer des tracas… en plus le seul membre du personnel pour l'aider serait Filch…

« Avez-vous la liste Minerva ? » s'enquit-il avidement.

« En effet » répondit-elle en sortant un parchemin de son agenda. « Il n'y a que 4 élèves cette année. Trois 6e et 7e année de la maison Pouffsouffle, et un 6e année Griffondor. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste et grimaça. « Potter, quelle bonne nouvelle » annonça-t-il sarcastiquement.

Sa collègue le regarda d'un air sévère et menaçant.

« Séverus, » lui dit-elle fermement. « Harry sera là, tout seul, pendant les fêtes. La dernière chose dont il aura besoin est que vous lui fassiez des ennuis. Il a encore du mal avec la perte soudaine de son parrain… »

« Je sais, je sais… » cracha-t-il, « nous de devons pas trouble le précieux Potter, il ne faut pas qu'il soit moins adulé qu'à son habitude… »

« Séverus ! » le gronda Minerva.

« Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça, Minerva… » soupira-t-il en se pinçant le nez. « Je ne vais pas lancer des sortilèges au garçon dès que vous aurez le dos tourné… Il peut toujours rentrer chez lui s'il trouve ma présence intolérable… » ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

« Harry ne rentre jamais chez lui à Noël » déclara-t-elle acerbement, d'une façon qui le fit la dévisager de curiosité.

Des problèmes dans la famille du précieux Potter ? Sûrement pas… Séverus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que la famille du gamin soit immunisée contre son charme, bien plus que le monde des sorciers semblait l'être en tout cas.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Séverus regarda les professeurs faire es signes aux élèves qui partaient avant de disparaître eux-mêmes, puis se tourna vers les quatre élèves qui l'attendaient dans le foyer. Il remarqua qu'il semblait aussi enjoué que lui à l'idée de passer les trois prochaines semaines ensemble. Il n'y aurait pas de célébrations festives de noël à la table des professeurs cette année…

Il était agréablement surpris de constater que les trois Pouffsouffle étaient en fait les deux préfets de 6e année et le préfet-en-chef. Ils ne devraient pas lui causer d'ennuis ce qui ne lui laissait que Potter à surveiller, dont le deuxième prénom invitait les catastrophes en tout genre.

« Très bien vous quatre » annonça-t-il de sa voix la plus intimidante, remarquant avec consternation Potter lever un sourcil sarcastiquement à son effet théâtral. « Je suis persuadé que vous êtes aussi content que moi à l'idée de partager nos vacances de Noël. Nous avons exactement trois semaines et quatre jours à passer ensemble et j'ai beaucoup de travail à accomplir pendant ce temps. Aucun de vous n'est en 1e année donc je ne m'attend pas à devoir vous baby-sitter, ou à gérer des problèmes de comportement. Vous êtes libres de vous promener dans tous les endroits publics du château et dans les jardins. Votre couvre-feu sera fixé à 23H, heure à laquelle j'attends que vous soyez dans vos quartiers pour la nuit. Potter, puisque vous êtes le seul élève de votre maison, vous pouvez rester avec les Pouffsouffle si vous préférez. »

Harry répondit nerveusement « En fait, monsieur, je préfèrerais rester dans mes quartiers si c'est possible… »

Séverus haussa un sourcil mais répondit simplement par l'affirmative. « Comme vous voudrez. Vous pouvez échanger vos mots de passe si vous le souhaitez. Ils seront réinitialisés à la rentrée de toute façon. »

Les 4 élèves échangèrent des regards et semblèrent acquiescer.

« Le petit déjeuner sera servit dans la salle commune de vos maisons respectives à 9H, le déjeuner, servit à 13H, pourra être dispensé où vous le souhaiterez. Vous dinerez tous dans le hall à 17H30 chaque soir après quoi je souhaite que l'un de vous vienne me faire un rapport dans mon bureau afin que je m'assure qu'aucun de vous ne se soit noyé dans le lac ou ait fait autre chose d'aussi stupide. »

Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre malicieusement pour leur faire passer le message, et à quel point il détestait avoir à les sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils se seraient fourrés.

« Vous avez tout compris ? Bien passons à la règle suivante. Vous aurez accès à la magie tant que vous ne faites pas de bêtises. Vous pourrez également utiliser vos balais à partir du moment où vous en informez un autre élève de votre départ et de votre retour. » continua-t-il.

Il nota que Potter semblait heureux de cette nouvelle et dut se forcer à ne pas agir sur son désir soudain et irrationnel de lui enlever cette petite concession.

« La bibliothèque restera ouverte, tout comme le petit laboratoire de potions près de mon bureau. Je suggère à certains d'entre vous d'utiliser votre temps libre pour vous améliorer dans les sujets qui vous font défaut » finit-il avec un regard insistant en direction de Potter, se réjouissant de voir le garçon rougir d'embarras, les autres élèves le regardant curieusement.

Le cœur allégé, le maître des potions se retira à grandes enjambées avant qu'ils ne puissent le bombarder de questions ridicules.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Harry trouvait vraiment bizarre d'avoir la salle commune de Griffondor à lui tout seul. Il s'assit dans l'un des larges fauteuils près du feu et passa sa baguette le long de son corps silencieusement afin d'enlever les effets mirages qu'il avait portés tout le semestre. Il était exténué après avoir utilisé autant de magie pendant si longtemps chaque jour, et laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. S'il se cachait ici pendant la journée, il n'aurait plus qu'à les appliquer pendant les repas, ce qui devrait l'aider à guérir plus vite…

Harry toucha ses côtes sur son flanc gauche avec précaution. Elles semblaient dans un bien meilleur état. Et il savait qu'il avait réussit à reprendre à peu près la moitié du poids qu'il avait perdu cet été. Donc s'il se reposait énormément et mangeait beaucoup, il n'aurait peut-être même pas besoin de réappliquer les sortilèges d'ici à la rentrée…

Harry somnola quelques heures près du feu de cheminée avant d'aller chercher sa liste de devoirs à la maison et d'organiser les livres dont il aurait besoin pour les faire correctement. Il passa une heure à définir un plan d'attaque dont Hermione aurait été fière, avant de prendre une douche rapide et de descendre rejoindre les autres pour le diner.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il examina les bleus dont il était couvert, ainsi que les traces de ceinturon sur son dos. Les plaies s'étaient enfin toutes refermées et son teint était d'une meilleure couleur. Il y avait toujours une grosse marque rouge sur sa joue, là où la boucle de ceinturon de son ongle l'avait frappée, et ça avait l'air d'une cicatrice qui ne disparaîtrait pas de ci tôt… Harry se demanda s'il pouvait fabriquer un accident de Quidditch pendant les vacances pour ne plus avoir à la cacher, elle non plus.

En s'examinant de près, il savait que le problème principal était son poids : il avait encore l'air à moitié mort de faim, et c'était après avoir mangé trois repas par jour pendant un semestre entier… Il appliqua les sortilèges d'effet mirage en soupirant, sentent l'énergie magique que cela demandait à son corps, l'épuisant immédiatement.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, les élèves trouvèrent une seule table au milieu de la salle avec quatre chaises posées autour de celle-ci. C'était un repas agréable et Harry discuta énergiquement avec les trois élèves, content de pouvoir échanger avec d'autres personnes que des Griffondor. Ils décidèrent qu'Emma serait la première à faire son rapport à Rogue cette soirée là, et Harry s'éclipsa pour chercher des livres nécessaires à la réalisation de ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque.

Il se promena dans les couloirs gaiement, en se sentant en paix avec lui-même pour la première fois depuis la perte de Sirius. Il était chez lui, et il pourrait faire face à ce qu'il fallait pour les trois prochaines semaines. Même Rogue ne pourrait pas gâcher ces vacances.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

La semaine suivante était l'une des meilleures que Harry ait jamais vécue. Il avait finit tous ses devoirs le 3e jour et passait maintenant plusieurs heures par jour à s'avance pour le prochain semestre. Il était déjà allé deux fois s'entraîner avec Emma dans le stade de Quidditch et avait pensé quelques heures à se passer le Souafle.

La meilleure des choses était qu'il avait pu dormir, vraiment dormir. Le fait de ne pas avoir à appliquer les sortilèges d'effet mirage pendant la nuit lui avait permis de récupérer un peu de la fatigue énorme qu'il avait accumulée pendant le semestre. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il commençait à avoir mal à la gorge à la fin de la semaine et se demandait si le fait qu'il ait pu enfin se relaxer avait de ce fait affaiblit son système immunitaire.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Harry se réveilla samedi matin malade. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, il toussait comme un phoque, et il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles protestaient au moindre mouvement. Il pouvait également sentir qu'il avait de la fièvre et que ça s'empirait. C'était un gros problème… il pouvait rester là pour le petit déjeuner mais s'il ne venait pas déjeuner quelqu'un viendrait sûrement le chercher… Il n'avait pas encore vu Rogue, les autres se proposant d'aller faire leur rapport à sa place soir après soir. Il avait l'impression qu'ils essayaient de le protéger de Séverus puisqu'il avait été si cinglant avec lui le 1e jour, et il trouvait ça adorable. En vérité, Harry savait qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir le professeur pour lui dire qu'il était malade mais ça laissait le problème des effets mirages. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'ils soient découverts, mais c'était tout aussi compliqué de dire qu'il était malade s'il avait l'air en bonne santé. S'il ne les appliquait pas la différence serait trop importante pour ne pas paraître étrange, et il n'avait aucune intention d'expliquer comment il avait perdu 12 kilos en une semaine.

En fin de compte Harry décida de rester au lit le matin et de se forcer à aller manger dans le grand Hall à midi. Par chance les autres étaient trop occupés pour discuter les détails d'un de leurs devoirs pour noter son manque de réaction et de participation à la discussion. Diner avec eux s'avéra plus difficile puisque Harry commença à tousser fréquemment, ses poumons protestant bruyamment. Eric fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

« T'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Harry. T'es malade ? » le pressa-t-il.

Harry fit la grimace, il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas se tirer de là facilement. « Oui, c'est juste un rhume… » répondit-il en essayant d'être nonchalant.

« Tu veux que je demande à professeur Rogue d'y regarder ? C'est à moi d'aller le voir ce soir… » proposa-t-il.

Réfléchissant rapidement à la meilleure solution, Harry secoua la tête. « Non, ça ira. J'irai lui faire notre rapport ce soir et je lui demanderai une potion Pimentine, ne t'inquiètes pas » expliqua-t-il.

Harry marcha vers les donjons, inquiet. Il se sentait vraiment mal et il espérait que le vampire maléfique des donjons ne lui rende pas les choses trop difficiles. Il frappa doucement à la porte de son bureau, et ouvrit la porte en entendant un sec 'entrez' venant de l'intérieur. Il fut surpris de voir le professeur assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur le bureau. Il portait un jean et un pull vert de Moldu et lisait le journal. Cela le rendait incroyablement ordinaire.

« Ah, Potter, je me demandais si j'allais vous voir avant la fin des vacances… les Pouffsouffle vous ont apparemment laissé venir dans mon entre tout seul… ou l'un d'entre eux vous attend t'il dehors pour vérifier que vous rejoigniez votre lit sans problèmes ? » demanda Séverus malicieusement.

Harry se raidit, en colère, mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie de se battre avec l'homme ce soir et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Séverus le regarda curieusement, surpris de ne pas l'avoir fait réagir comme à l'accoutumée.

« Donc vous êtes tous dans le château, le compte est bon… » demanda-t-il en espérant se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible.

« Oui, monsieur. Nous venons de finir de diner. Tout le monde va bien, malgré… » hésita Harry.

Les yeux de Séverus se rétrécirent, « Que s'est-il passé ? » cracha-t-il.

« Rien du tout, monsieur. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas bien. Je me demandais si vous pourriez me donner quelque chose… » expliqua-t-il, espérant que cela suffirait.

Le professeur soupira, exaspéré. « Vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé, Potter. Quels sont vos symptômes ? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Pourquoi cet homme devait-il toujours être aussi désagréable. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait l'apparence de son père après tout.

« C'est pas grand chose… » lança-t-il, « juste mal à la gorge et à la tête, et je tousse un peu. »

« Ça a l'air d'un rhume, Potter. Avez vous vraiment besoin d'une potion pour un rhume ? Je sais bien que tout le monde se met toujours en quatre dès que vous vous plaignez de quoi que ce soit, mais… » railla Séverus.

« C'est pas grave, tant pis. Je n'aurais pas dû vous le demander… » le coupa Harry, en colère, avant de se retourner pour partir d'ici le plus vite possible, les joues rouges d'humiliation.

« Potter ! » l'arrêta Séverus en lui donnant un petit flacon gris. « Buvez ça… » dit-il plus gentiment. « C'est une potion contre le rhume. Venez ici immédiatement après le déjeuner demain pour la seconde dose. »

Harry essaya d'ignorer l'amusement qui se lisait dans la figure du professeur et avala la potion d'un trait avant de partir.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il était furieux. C'était horrible d'être si mal traité par quelqu'un à qui il devait obéir. Et maintenant il devrait y aller de nouveau le lendemain matin et tout recommencer… Harry se changea rapidement et grimpa dans son lit, en tremblant à cause de l'air frais.

La potion n'avait même pas eu l'air de l'aider, il se sentait encore plus mal.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Séverus sirotait son cognac près du feu, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sentait un peu honteux. Sa haine envers le garçon n'excusait nullement son comportement. Il n'aurait pas dû utiliser la maladie – fictive ou non – du garçon contre lui. La dernière chose souhaitable était que des enfants malades ne disent rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard par peur de ridicule. Il devrait s'efforcer de rester neutre le lendemain, pensa-t-il en allant se coucher.

A 11H le lendemain matin, toute résolution d'être gentil envers le petit garnement avait disparue. Il avait expressément demandé à Potter de venir le voir après le petit déjeuner et le garçon n'était pas là. Il se dirigea vers la tour de Griffondor, parcourant la salle commune avant de monter l'escalier des dortoirs en créant une longue liste des punitions, toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres, qu'il allait lui assigner.

Tout cela s'échappa de son esprit quand il aperçut le garçon, couvert de sueur, et tremblotant sur le lit.

« Par Merlin » chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de Harry pour poser la main sur son front et prendre sa température.

Harry était recroquevillé sur son côté droit, tremblant, ses draps mouillés de sueur. Ce qui choqua vraiment le professeur n'était pas la preuve flagrante de sa maladie, mais le fait qu'il pouvait voir clairement chacune des côtes de Potter à travers son T-shirt. Il releva le T-shirt avec précaution et regarda avec intrigue les bleues à un stade avancé qui décoraient l'ensemble de sa cage thoracique.

Secouant gentiment l'adolescent qui dormait à poings fermés, il ferma les yeux de désespoir en apercevant les marques rouges couvrant son dos. Des marques anciennes… provenant d'une boucle de ceinture, pensa-t-il furieux. Séverus possédait certaines de ces marques en tant qu'enfant, lui aussi. _Harry ne rentre jamais chez lui à Noël._ Les paroles de Minerva lui virent à l'esprit et il remit le T-shirt en place avec des mains hésitantes.

« Bon sang, Potter » railla-t-il, mais il savait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée envers le garçon, ni même à celui ou ceux qui l'avaient brutalisés. Cette fois-ci, il se sentait entièrement responsable…

Peu de gens étaient au courant que la maison Serpentar possédait un grand nombre d'enfants maltraités et Séverus pensait être devenu une sorte d'expert sur la question, capable de les détecter en peu de temps. Mais il était le professeur de Harry depuis six longues années et il n'avait jamais rien vu, rien suspecté… _Nous voyons ce à quoi nous nous attendons, Séverus._ Les paroles du directeur, si à propos en cette instance, ne firent qu'augmenter sa furie. Quel beau travail avaient-ils tous faits pour protéger le fils de Lily ! Ils avaient été si occupés à empêcher les Mangemorts de lui mettre la main dessus… qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisés qu'ils l'envoyaient dans un nid de vipères chaque été…

« Potter ! » appela-t-il en secouant son épaule.

N'arrivant pas à produire une réaction adéquate, il le retourna et examina son fond de l'œil. Les yeux de Harry ne répondaient pas au stimulus et sa respiration avait l'air difficile, avec des signes clairs de mucus dans les bronches. Après avoir envoyé son elfe de maison chercher ce dont il aurait besoin, le professeur de potions passa les heures suivantes à essayer de stabiliser le garçon. Il traita l'angine de poitrine et la fièvre, en ajoutant une potion d'apports nutritifs et des solutions de guérison qu'il envoya directement dans son estomac. Il s'occupa ensuite des blessures plus anciennes, trouvant des doigts cassés, un poignet partiellement remis, et une fracture du crâne non traitée. Il put réparer les côtes et la fracture du crâne assez facilement, mais décida que le poignet devrait être laissé aux mains d'une experte, Poppy, puisqu'il avait commencé à guérir dans une mauvaise direction.

Il fit ensuite flotter Harry au dessus du lit le temps de changer les draps pleins de sueur et conjura un pantalon de pyjama, laissant Harry torse nu. Il avait toujours de la fièvre, donc il conjura un drap propre pour le déposer sur le garçon, mais laissa les couvertures au bas du lit. Il passa sa baguette le long du corps de Harry et acquiesça, satisfait. Harry respirait normalement à présent, sa fièvre n'était plus à un niveau critique, et il avait arrêté de trembler. Séverus se débarrassa des flacons de potion vides et fit apparaître une chaise près du lit. Il rappela ensuite son elfe de maison :

« Pourriez-vous m'apporter mon repas ici et informer les autres élèves que Harry est malade et restera au lit aujourd'hui. Dites-leur qu'il ne peut pas recevoir de visiteurs pour l'instant, et que je m'occupe de la situation. »

L'elfe acquiesça avant de disparaître et Séverus se pinça le nez de fatigue. Il se promena dans le dortoir afin d'y trouver quelque chose à faire, regardant les photos et les posters en passant. Il n'était jamais entré dans ces dortoirs auparavant, n'ayant jamais été plus loin que les salles communes des autres maisons que Serpentar. Il jeta un œil au bureau mal rangé près du lit de Potter et ramassa des papiers au hasard, apercevant l'emploi du temps de devoir créer par Harry accroché sur le mur.

Il nota avec surprise que la plupart des éléments de la liste avaient été cochés et que le garçon semblait maintenant travailler sur des cours qu'il ferait au semestre prochain. Séverus s'assit au bureau, tout en gardant un œil sur Potter, et prit un des livres de potion qui y étaient empilés correspondant au prochain semestre. Il les feuilleta, remarquant les pages que Potter avait sélectionnées et les notes qui les accompagnaient. Ces pages semblaient contenir des petits carrés jaune, collés aux endroits à annoter, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il pouvait les détacher facilement et les recoller ailleurs… Bizarre, mais pratique… Apercevant une pile de ces petits carrés sur le bureau, il les prit pour les observer de plus près et lut « Post-it » au dos. Ça doit être une invention de Moldus, pensa-t-il, distrait, en essayant de se souvenir si quelque chose de similaire existait dans le monde des sorciers.

Les annotations de Potter étaient très détaillées :

réviser les potions semblables de première année avant la rentrée

essayer la première étape pendant les vacances… ? dans le laboratoire de Rogue ?

regarder les options possibles de catalyse…

Séverus jeta un œil aux autres livres sur le bureau et remarqua qu'au moins un tiers d'entre eux avait déjà eu droit aux post-its. Le garçon s'était fait une liste de choses à faire pendant les vacances… Il se sentit coupable en réalisant qu'un autre de ses préjugés venait de s'évaporer : ce n'était pas le comportement d'un élève brouillon et j'en foutiste qui ne comptait que sur sa célébrité et son charme pour avancer dans la vie, bien au contraire…

Il leva la tête vers l'étagère et remarqua les dossiers codifiés par couleur pour les différentes matières, une autre technique de Moldus qui semblait très utile. Un dossier violet intitulé A.D. attira son attention. A quel cours ceci pouvait-il correspondre ? Se sentant légèrement coupable, il sortit le dossier de l'étagère en l'ouvrant. La première page contenait un parchemin rayonnant de magique, avec pour titre « Armée de Dumbledore », les mots « Association de Défense » placés à côté entre parenthèses. En dessous figuraient vingt-quatre noms de participants… C'était donc ça le groupe de rebelles qui avait causé tant de problèmes à Ombrage l'an dernier… se dit Séverus, un sourire s'affichant au coin de ses lèvres.

Il passa une demi-heure à lire les notes détaillées que le groupe avait apposé à la fin de chaque leçon, y reconnaissant les écritures de Potter, la fille Granger, et Ron Weasley. À la fin de chaque séance, le trio avait inscrit les progrès effectués et quels duos feraient quoi la prochaine fois, en se débrouillant pour que les plus forts aident les moins expérimentés. C'était un excellent système, qui permettant de commencer chaque classe par une révision des acquis.

Le groupe avait apparemment réussit à maîtriser certains sortilèges et charmes très avancés et Séverus regarda Harry à nouveau, déconcerté. Il devait admettre avoir pensé que le groupe n'était qu'une tentative de rébellion intéressante, sans pour autant avoir imaginé que Potter ait pu équiper ses amis de compétences de combat susceptibles de leur sauver la vie par les temps qui courent.

Séverus mangea son déjeuner, en regardant l'adolescent dormir, tout en réfléchissant à toutes les premières impressions de Harry qui s'étaient révélées inexactes ces deux dernières heures. Il se demanda s'il était encore possible de repartir à zéro avec un passé commun si lourd. Cela lui semblait impossible, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer, en commençant par s'assurer que ces satanés Moldus ne puissent jamais plus lever la main sur Potter.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Quelques heures après le coucher du soleil, Harry revint enfin à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine, étonné de réaliser que la nuit était déjà tombée et que toutes les lampes du dortoir étaient allumées. Un bruit sourd près de lui le fit sursauter et il se retrouva face à face avec le professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard. Il se dépêcha de s'asseoir, et fut très surpris quand Rogue lui ajouta un oreiller derrière la tête.

« Allez-y doucement, Potter, vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien. » dit le professeur.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme dans sa voix et il avait l'air sérieux, trop sérieux. Harry chercha ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve avec Rogue comme infirmier ! Il se souvenait d'être allé se coucher en se sentant vraiment très mal, puis d'avoir enlevé les sortilèges d'effet mirage, et… oh zut ! Les sortilèges… Harry baissa la tête pour regarder ses bras nus, portant des cicatrices bien trop visibles à son goût, et fixa Rogue du regard, celui-ci l'observant intensément.

Séverus vit la panique monter dans les yeux du garçon et son cœur se serra alors qu'il annonça : « Ne vous inquiétez de rien pour l'instant Potter. Occupons nous d'abord de vous remettre sur pieds, nous en parlerons plus tard. »

Harry baissa la tête en rougissant et Séverus se souvint de jusqu'où il était lui-même allé pour cacher ses propres blessures à son âge… et à quel point il s'était sentit coupable… « Je ne veux pas que vous vous préoccupiez de tout cela pour l'instant Potter. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal et nous n'en parlerons que lorsque vous serez prêt à le faire. »

Harry le regarda, interloqué, avant de demander : « Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentil tout à coup ? »

Séverus leva un sourcil à cette question avant de répondre le plus sérieusement possible « C'est l'esprit de Noël, ça s'arrête le 25 alors profitez-en. »

Le garçon sourit et hocha de la tête, soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions pour le moment. Séverus l'aida à aller dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et lui fit avaler d'autres potions avant de le remettre au lit.

En laissant Harry se reposer pour aller s'occuper de ses autres charges, Séverus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de vital avait changé en lui. C'était comme si les défenses qu'il avait construit pour se protéger du reste du monde s'effondraient une à une, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

C'était franchement terrifiant.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_


	3. 2 - Un premier réveil sans douleur

Perception is Everything

 _Original Author: Kendra James, Story number: 5926514_

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Chapitre 2 : Premier réveil sans douleur

Le sommeil de Harry fut perturbé par de fréquentes quintes de toux. À chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait, une main ferme était prête à l'assister, un verre d'eau fraiche toujours à portée de main. Au matin, Harry sentait déjà ses symptômes s'atténuer à mesure que sa respiration était facilitée.

Il se demanda un instant avec culpabilité si le professeur avait pu se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un instant depuis la veille. Il se souvint alors de son discours de début de vacances, annonçant alors qu'il avait un emploi du temps chargé et qu'il ne voulait être dérangé qu'en cas d'urgence. Harry soupira bruyamment. Rogue était bien la dernière personne à qui il aurait délibérément choisit de se confier, mais l'homme s'était révélé étrangement compatissant la nuit dernière. Il ne s'était pas moqué une seule fois, et ne l'avait aucunement grondé pour l'histoire du camouflage de ses blessures.

Harry se demanda anxieusement si cette détente durerait, et combien de temps, ou s'il retrouverait sous peu le professeur acariâtre et cynique dont il avait l'habitude. Il entendit tout à coup des pas feutrés dans l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Alerte, Harry se redressa et remit les oreillers en place derrière lui.

Il observa avec une nervosité palpable le professeur entrer dans la pièce, en remarquant ses cheveux mouillés et son changement vestimentaire. Il semblait que Rogue soit revenu le voir après une douche tonifiante.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Séverus regarda le garçon de haut en bas en essayant de tempérer son expression habituellement hostile. Son « regard noir » - patenté depuis des années – se plaçait par habitude sur son visage dès qu'il sortait de ses quartiers, comme un masque le protégeant des menaces à venir. Il lui fallut se concentrer afin d'afficher une expression… accueillante. Cependant, il remarqua tout de suite que le garçon n'avait plus l'air terrifié, ce qu'il prit comme une bonne augure. Il déposa les fioles de potions sur la table de chevet avant de faire venir un fauteuil à lui et de s'y asseoir.

« Vous avez l'air mieux ce matin. Encore des problèmes pour respirer ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ça ne fait plus mal et je me sens mieux, merci. »

Le professeur lui tendit les potions une à une ainsi qu'un verre d'eau pour les faire passer avant de commander du thé et des toasts pour eux deux.

« J'ai ordonné à vos camarades de ne pas vous approcher pour les jours à venir, en partie pour m'assurer qu'ils n'attrapent pas votre infection virale, mais surtout pour que vous ne vous souciez pas de votre apparence » expliqua Séverus lentement alors que le garçon rougissait à vue d'œil.

Il attendit que Harry le regarde à nouveau, puis se résigna à continuer dans l'espoir qu'il l'écoute quand le regard du garçon resta résolument fixé sur ses mains.

« Il est essentiel que vous n'utilisiez plus de camouflage pendant un moment. Vous êtes faible à présent et la force magique requise pour les maintenir serait désastreuse pour votre corps et cotre centre de ressources magiques. Potter, vous m'avez bien compris ? »

Harry acquiesça, en gardant les yeux fixés sur la couverture de son lit. Il espérait que le professeur le considèrerait trop malade pour commencer à le questionner. Harry n'était pas prêt à répondre aux questions difficiles à venir.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Ils déjeunèrent en silence et Harry commença à se détendre en buvant son thé bien sucré et en grignotant une demi tranche de pain de mie. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, le professeur fit disparaître les plateaux-repas et sortit un bocal de crème de son sac.

« Si vous n'avez pas d'objection, voici un bocal de crème _enlève-cicatrices_ que j'aimerai appliquer sur vos blessures. »

Harry en déféra au professeur qui alla se laver les mains avant de s'agenouiller près de son lit avec la crème et des cotons tiges. Harry se tourna sur le côté pour que le professeur puisse opérer plus facilement, relevant son haut de pyjama jusqu'aux épaules.

Harry ronronna presque de plaisir au contact de la crème froide sur son dos et ses épaules. C'était glacial à souhait contre sa peau toujours trop chaude et il pensa qu'il serait au paradis dans un bain rempli de cette merveille.

« J'ai bien peur que cela n'ait aucun effet sur les cicatrices les plus anciennes, mais cela devrait aider sur tout ce qui a moins d'un an. »

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Harry se sentit écrasé par la réalisation soudaine des conséquences de ces propos. Personne n'avait jamais vu ses cicatrices, absolument personne ! il n'y avait que lui et oncle Vernon qui étaient au courant de ce qui se passait à Privet Drive. Il n'était même pas sûr que sa tante soit consciente de ce qui se tramait pendant ses sorties hebdomadaires au supermarché.

Il essayait de refouler la panique qui l'envahissait, il ne devait rien dire, à personne. Cela avait toujours été la règle la plus importante !

« Je suis tombé » admit-il doucement en se contractant quand la main administrant la crème s'immobilisa un moment.

Après quelques instants, Rogue se remit à la tâche.

« Oui, j'ai bien noté, Potter. » répondit le professeur d'une voix monocorde. « vous êtes tombé à de nombreuses reprises, pendant des années, sur la même boucle de ceinturon. »

Harry se dégagea et remit son pyjama à la va-vite avant de se placer en position faetale sur le lit. Il regardait avec intensité une tache d'encre sur le mur d'en face. Il ne pleurerait pas… pas devant Rogue en tout cas ! Il savait que le bâtard s'en servirait un jour contre lui, c'était couru d'avance.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Après un moment de silence étouffant, la voix du professeur se fit entendre : « Je dois admettre avoir été aussi maladroit que vous dans mon enfance. »

Il fallut un moment pour que ces mots atteignent le cerveau fatigué et angoissé de Harry. Quand ceci se produisit des yeux verts effarés se posèrent sur les yeux gris au regard sérieux qui le dévisageaient intensément, et tristement.

« Vous… Ah bon ? »

Rogue acquiesça. « Mon père » admit-il simplement. « mais son outil de choix était une laisse. Je suppose qu'il considérait ceci comme plus humiliant, et que cela réduisait fortement la probabilité que j'en parle à quiconque.

Harry était tétanisé. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à assimiler les mots du professeur, ou le fait qu'il lui en ait parlé à lui, Harry Potter, l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus à Poudlard !

 _Bon sang, Harry, dis quelque chose ! Ne reste pas planté là comme une andouille…_

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à dire, Séverus se leva et déposa une dernière goutte de crème sur la marque qu'il avait sur la joue. Il déposa le bocal sur la table de chevet et rafraichit le pot d'eau avant de se tourner vers le garçon en souriant.

« Reposez-vous, Harry. Je vous enverrai un elfe de maison pour s'occuper de vous. » Il s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter doucement. « vous n'avez rien à me raconter ou à justifier pendant les vacances. Après, cependant, il nous faudra adresser la situation avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Vous pouvez choisir de ne rien me dire, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres personnes à qui vous préféreriez vous confier. Mais je n'accepterai aucune baliverne concernant des chutes maladroites ou tout ce que vous avez pu inventer par le passé pour vous justifier dans le monde des Moldus. Il est important, pour vous, que vous appreniez que ce qu'on vous a fait n'est en aucun cas justifiable et que vous n'en portez aucune responsabilité. C'est pour cette raison que je ne l'accepterai pas. Dors bien, Harry, tu te sentiras bientôt mieux. »

Le professeur quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui, et Harry se glissa sous les couvertures dans un sanglot. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui semblait important mais il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur le fait que Rogue l'ait appelé Harry, et à deux reprises ! Etrangement ça lui faisait plus de bien que n'importe quelle potion.

Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux bientôt, à propos de tout…


	4. 3

Perception is Everything

 _Original Author: Kendra James, Story number: 5926514_

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Chapitre 3

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il ait dormi toute la journée, et pourtant… il se sentait bien mieux à part un mal de gorge assez douloureux et une migraine. C'était à cent lieues de son état de santé quotidien depuis son arrivée à Privet Drive l'été dernier !

Il se débarrassa de son pyjama et se glissa sous la douche, le jet réglé au maximum l'aidant à se débarrasser de la sensation poisseuse qui lui collait à la peau. Harry s'appuya sur le mur en laissant l'eau le purifier. Cela aurait été trop douloureux de se doucher auparavant. Il regarda sa poitrine, à la peau lisse exempt de bleus et respira un grand coup. Une autre chose qu'il n'avait pu faire du trimestre.

On dirait que les vacances allaient être mouvementées, pensa-t-il en souriant. Et Rogue… et bien Rogue avait été sympa !

Harry sortit de la douche en sentant l'eau tiédir et s'enveloppa dans une serviette au niveau de la taille. En revenant vers son lit, il s'aperçut que le professeur était revenu. L'homme l'examina avec un haussement de sourcils. Harry savait qu'il devait avoir l'air maigre au ridicule mais se consola à la pensée qu'il avait déjà repris du poids depuis la rentrée.

« Merci d'avoir remis mes côtes en place, M. »

Le professeur acquiesça simplement avant de récupérer le pot de crème en demandant : « Puis-je ? »

Harry se retourna et essaya de ne pas bouger alors que le professeur appliquait consciencieusement la crème sur toutes les plaies, n'en oubliant aucunes.

« Dites M., est-ce que ça marcherait aussi sur ça ? » demanda Harry en lui montrant sa main gauche, où une cicatrice s'étendait diagonalement de son pouce à son poignet.

« Quoi ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama Séverus alors que Harry faisait un pas instinctif en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'homme enragé.

« **Je ne dois pas mentir** » était encore clairement visible entre les autres cicatrices.

« Euh… les détentions d'Ombrage de l'an dernier… » répondit Harry nerveusement.

Le regard de Séverus se transforma en véritable furie et Harry se dépêcha de cacher sa main derrière lui

« _**Elle a osé utiliser une plume de sang sur un élève !**_ » rugit le professeur.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

En apercevant l'expression terrifiée de Harry, Séverus ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer, sa voix sortant comme un grognement sinistre. « Combien de fois l'a-t-elle utilisé sur toi, Harry ? »

« Ben… une vingtaine. Enfin, je crois… »

Séverus grimaça, les yeux toujours bien fermés, avant de continuer. « Et d'autres élèves ont-ils eu droit à ce… traitement ? »

« Ben oui, plein ! Je crois que c'était que moi le 1e trimestre parce qu'elle était contrariée que j'annonce la renaissance de Voldemort à tout le monde, mais après… presque tous les Griffondor y ont eu droit, et la moitié de l'A.D. … euh, je veux dire le groupe d'Association de Défense… »

Séverus ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et regarda le garçon bizarrement. Il avait été victime d'un assaut illégal du corps enseignant et il en parlait comme si c'était parfaitement normal !

« N'avez vous donc jamais pensé à en parler à votre Directrice de Maison ? »

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

« Ben, euh.. si… j'l'ai fait en fait… » Harry était vraiment perdu à présent. Pourquoi cette vieille histoire préoccupait-elle autant le professeur ? « Enfin, j'crois qu'elle le savait… Elle m'a dit de ne plus me faire remarquer et de ne pas empirer les choses. »

« Harry… » le contredit le professeur avec douceur, « je peux t'assurer que Minerva n'était pas au courant. Elle a passé la moitié de l'année enragée à l'idée qu'un de ses élèves ait reçu un coup de règle sur les doigts ! Les plumes de sang sont des objets contrôlés, strictement interdits d'utilisation sauf à Gringotts. La seule possession d'un tel artéfact est passible d'une amande importante... »

« Vous rigolez ! » sortit Harry de stupeur.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'expression _scelle un contrat par le sang_? » notant l'expression perdue du garçon, le professeur continua. « Quand tu écris quelque chose avec ton sang, tu établis un contrat magique par ces mots. Par conséquence, forcer quelqu'un à écrire quelque chose avec son sang est une forme de contrainte mentale similaire à l'utilisation d'un Impérius. On peut donc dire que le _professeur_ Ombrage a utilisé des sorts impardonnables à répétition sur les élèves. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. « Bon sang… » chuchota-t-il, effaré.

« En effet, Potter, en effet. Allez, venez là… »

Harry s'approcha à nouveau et autorisa le professeur à appliquer la crème miracle sur sa main. Le professeur en profita pour examiner son poignet, content de ne pas le trouver trop raide.

« Mme Pomfresh va devoir le casser à nouveau avant de le réparer, j'en ai peur. Mais tout ceci devrait être réglé pour la rentrée. Seras-tu capable de dormir ce soir ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je pense… je suis encore assez fattigué. Merci de vous occuper de moi, professeur. »

Le professeur donna au garçon un de ses rares sourires. « Je t'en prie. Je t'ai laissé des potions à prendre avant de dormir, et j'en enverrai d'autres pour le petit déjeuner. La cheminée de la salle commune est connectée par cheminette à mes quartiers donc si tu te sens mal, n'hésites pas à me contacter. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau. « Je le ferai, merci. »

Il observa le professeur s'en aller lentement puis s'assis au bout de son lit, ses doigts traçant machinalement les mots qui y étaient gravés. Etait-ce possible qu'aucun des professeurs n'aient su ce qui se tramait avec Ombrage ? Rogue avait eu l'air hors de lui. Harry devait bien admettre qu'il lui aurait pourtant attribué ce genre de punition, en particulier sur les Griffondor.

Harry enfila une paire de pyjamas juste repassée et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Un gros bol de soupe avec du pain apparut instantanément sur la table de chevet, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il mangea le tout goulument, et s'autorisa même une choco-grenouille – cadeau de Ron – comme dessert. Il attrapa ensuite un des livres de potion qu'il utilisait pour réviser et grimpa dans son lit, surpris de voir en tomber quelques feuilles de parchemin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en les ramassant : c'était son devoir de potions pour les vacances, et il était déjà noté ! Harry en lut la correction détaillée, content de voir qu'il avait bien réussi. À la fin, il y trouva un post-it au lieu d'une note, l'écriture déformée du professeur facilement identifiable.

 _M. Potter,_

 _Dans l'ensemble, ceci est une rédaction excellente à laquelle j'accorderais un Effort Exceptionnel. Cependant, un paragraphe additionnel discutant des applications possibles de la potion vous permettrait d'atteindre un Optimal. J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez l'occasion d'écrire cet extra paragraphe._

 _Pourriez-vous également m'indiquer où je pourrais me procurer quelques uns de ces 'post-it's ? Ils semblent assez utiles._

 _Pr. Rogue._

Harry rigola avant de déposer la rédaction sur sa table de chevet et de se mettre à lire un chapitre de son livre avant de dormir. Le monde tournait officiellement à l'envers, pensa-t-il avec moquerie. Peut-être se devrait-il écrire à Fred et George, ajouter une section « accessoires Moldus » à leur collection d'artefacts divers et variés pourraient se révéler lucratif !... Harry réussit à lire quatre pages avant de sombrer dans un rêve merveilleux, la tête posée sur la cinquième.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Séverus tournait et virait dans son appartement, sa colère accentuée par le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait pu accumuler au cours des dernières 24H. _Une plume de sang !_ Cette espèce de femme-crapeau avait osé utiliser une plume de sang sur _ses_ élèves !

Sur Harry ! Il se savait irrationnel mais cette cicatrice lui semblait encore plus effrontée et inadmissible que les traces laissées par ces satanés Moldus. Poudlard se devait de rester un sanctuaire pour tous ses résidents. Pour la plupart des Serpentar, c'était leur seul refuge. C'était également le cas de Potter, pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

Le verre rempli de Cognac qu'il avait à la main l'aida petit à petit à se calmer les nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme olympien habituel. Mais cela ne fit pas disparaître sa colère. _Place aux manigances à la Serpentar_...

Si cette satanée bonne femme pensait s'en sortir sans représailles, elle se mettait la baguette dans l'œil ! En se permettant l'apparition d'un sourire carnassier qui aurait fait fuir tout sorcier, élève ou adulte confondu, à l'autre bout du pays, il commença à réfléchir comment détruire par procuration l'ancien _professeur Ombrage_.


	5. 4

Perception is Everything

 _Original Author: Kendra James, Story number: 5926514_

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Chapitre 4

Harry se réveilla à l'aube lorsqu'Hedwige alla se glisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la tour Griffondor en hululant énergiquement. En l'apercevant, il se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir et la lissa se poser sur son épaule en la caressant affectueusement. Il récupéra ensuite le paquet de lettres qu'elle portait à la patte. Elle s'était certainement envolée jusqu'au Terrier pour y récolter des nouvelles. Harry pouvait discerner l'écriture de Ron et Ginny, ainsi que celle d'un des jumeaux.

La chouette hulula chaleureusement et lui mordilla l'oreille d'inquiétude : il devait avoir un air cadavérique ! Elle ne l'avait pas aperçut sans camouflages depuis des semaines !

« Tout va bien, Hedwige, j'ai juste un rhume… »

Il sortit un gâteau de sa réserve personnelle et lui en proposa un morceaux. Après avoir jeté les lettres sur le bureau pour plus tard il couru prendre une douche. Quel bonheur d'avoir à nouveau de l'énergie !

Le temps qu'Harry se douche, un plateau de petit déjeuner avait miraculeusement apparu sur sa table de chevet, accompagné de 3 flacons de potions et d'un parchemin de petite taille qu'il ouvrit sur-le-champ.

 _M. Potter,_

 _Je serai aujourd'hui dans le laboratoire de potions numéro 5 si vous avez besoin d'assistance._

 _Je vous conseille de rester dans la salle commune et j'ai ordonné aux autres élèves de vous laisser en paix._

 _Je passerai vérifier votre état de santé dans la soirée._

 _Professeur Rogue._

Le parchemin alla rejoindre les lettres sur son bureau tandis que Harry attaqua son repas avec enthousiasme. Il se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir à fréquenter qui que ce fut pendant un moment. Il souhaitait se concentrer sur ses devoirs et réfléchir posément aux changements gigantesques de ces derniers jours. Que quelqu'un découvre la vérité sur les Dursley hantait ses cauchemars depuis des années.

Et pourtant, il ne ressentait à présent que du soulagement, étrange…

Il essaya de ne pas trop s'inquiéter du fait qu'il aurait à présent à informer Dumbledore, au moins le professeur McGonagal, de la situation avant l'été… le fait que le professeur Rogue ait réagit aussi calmement et rationnellement lui avait été d'un grand réconfort et le convainquit que cela ne serait peut-être pas aussi catastrophique qu'il pouvait l'imaginer. Tant que le Daily Prophet n'en entendait pas parler… Harry frissonna à cette seule pensée et décida qu'il était grand temps de changer de sujet de réflexion.

Il s'assit donc à son bureau pour lire sa correspondance et y répondre. Il compléta la matinée en corrigeant et développer son devoir en suivant la suggestion du professeur. Soudainement son déjeuner apparu de nulle part sur la table de la salle commune. Il était l'heure de manger !

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais autant travaillé pendant les vacances, ni avoir été aussi efficace ! mais bon, avoir accès à son matériel et ne pas devoir les faire en cachette facilitait vraiment les choses. Lorsque le professeur arriva en début de soirée, Harry avait déjà parcouru tous ses manuels du semestre à venir. Il ne les avait pas parcouru en détail mais avait marqué d'un post-it les sortilèges et notions qui semblaient les plus complexes. Comme ça, il pourrait y revenir en temps voulu et approfondir le sujet.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Séverus entra dans la pièce et y trouva le garçon assis par terre en tailleur devant la cheminée, entouré de livres. Chacun d'entre eux avait eu droit à la classification des papiers collants jaunes, remarqua-t-il avec amusement.

« Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps » commenta-t-il sereinement.

Harry le regarda, nerveux. Le professeur allait-il continuer à échanger des plaisanteries avec lui ou retournerait-il aux méchancetés habituelles à présent qu'il se sentait mieux ?

« Oh, j'y ai juste jeté un œil, professeur, comme ça je sais sur quoi me concentrer… »

« J'ai noté que vous souhaitiez vous entrainer à infuser certaines potions avant la rentrée… Je serai dans le laboratoire numéro 5 à nouveau toute la semaine, afin de regonfler les stocks de potions de l'infirmerie. Si vous voulez, venez m'y rejoindre demain et je vous superviserai » proposa Séverus.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Harry sentit son corps se relaxer. Le professeur semblait vouloir que cette sorte de trêve qui s'était installée la veille continue.

« Ça serait vraiment super, M.. Mais cela ne vous retardera pas trop ? »

« Oh, je m'en accommoderai, » répondit le professeur sur un ton plein de sarcasme. « Puisque vous êtes au secret, pour ainsi dire, voulez vous partager mon diner dans mes quartiers plutôt que de rester seul ici encore une fois ? »

Harry se remit de sa surprise après quelques instants pour acquiescer timidement.

« Très bien. Allez-donc chercher un pull. Nous pouvons utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour passer inaperçus, cela évitera des mauvaises surprises dans les couloirs. »

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Séverus observa le jeune homme monter les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de poser à nouveau le regard sur la montagne de devoirs et manuels qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il venait de découvrir un tout autre Harry Potter. Il se souvenait des conversations entre professeurs épiées ou tout simplement entendues par hasard dans la salle des profs : ses collègues jubilaient à propos des talents de Potter qu'ils arrivaient à dévoiler, son dévouement aux tâches scolaires et ses notes exceptionnelles. Il avait pensa alors qu'ils étaient tous trop éblouis pas _Le Survivant_ pour être objectifs. Mais à présent, il s'interrogeait sur ce qui allait de travers en potion…

Il était limpide que Harry était bel et bien l'étudiant sérieux et travailleur dont tout le monde parlait avec éloges. Mais même en prenant en compte son erreur de jugement à son sujet, il ne produisait rien d'exceptionnel en potions. Cela était-il simplement du au sujet enseigné ? Étant donné que le garçon souhaitait devenir un Auror, cela le desservirait énormément… Séverus décida qu'il serait bon d'étudier la question en profondeur le lendemain.

Harry réapparu, la tête encore à moitié enfoncée dans un pull marron beaucoup trop large pour lui plastronnée d'un énorme dragon vert. Séverus souleva un sourcil à son choix vestimentaire mais le garçon ne fit que lui sourire mystérieusement.

« Mme Wesley » dit-il simplement, « elle aime tricoter. »

Séverus pointa ensuite vers la pile de lettres empilées sur le sol. « Sont-elles prêtes à envoyer ? Je dois moi même passer à la volière ce soir, je peux vous éviter un trajet si vous le souhaitez. »

Harry acquiesça, ramassa ses lettres, et suivit le professeur vers la cheminée.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Ils dinèrent dans la cuisine du professeur, en utilisant le peu d'espace libre qu'il restait sur la table encombrée de paquets de copies, lettres à lire ou à rédiger, et plans de cours à différentes élaborations. Les quartiers du professeur ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'avait pu imaginer Harry. Le salon et le bureau étaient sombres sans vouloir faire fuir les visiteurs potentiels mais il était clair que l'espace de vie principal des appartement était la cuisine.

« Avez-vous également un laboratoire de potions ici, M. ? »

Rogue fit non de la tête en dégustant son thé, « J'ai des étagères personnelles dans mon bureau pour y stocker les produits les plus rares ou dangereux, mais autrement j'utilise le laboratoire situé derrière la classe de potions. C'est plus facile de garder un œil sur celles en cours qui demandent un temps d'infusion conséquent quand je travaille à côté. Qu'avez-vous donc étudié aujourd'hui ? »

Harry se mit à détailler les concepts qu'il avait survolé dans son manuel de Charmes et son plan d'études visant à s'entraîner sur certains aspects pratiques avant la rentrée. Il voulait également réviser les notions qui lui avaient posé problème l'année précédente. Le professeur lui posa une question de temps à autres, principalement afin qu'il reste détendu et loquace.

Une fois le diner terminé, le professeur donna à Harry la dernière des potions qu'il lui faudrait avaler pour en finir avec son rhume, ainsi qu'une petite boite en bois.

« Ceci contient deux semaines de compléments alimentaires initialement prévus pour une équipe sportive nationale. Si vous en prenez une matin et soir jusqu'à la rentrée, cela devrait vous aider à regagner le poids que vous aviez perdu. Possédez-vous d'autres pulls comme celui que vous portez actuellement ? »

Harry regarda son pull Wesley en fronçant les sourcils un moment avant de répondre. « euh, j'en ai un vert, mais pourquoi ? »

« Ils sont suffisamment larges pour cacher votre silhouette malingre » répondit le professeur tranquillement. « Vous ne voulez pas jouer à cache-cache avec les autres élèves toutes les vacances… Et j'aimerais réellement que vous ne portiez plus de charmes pour vous déguiser. »

Harry opina du chef. Il était devenu un maître dans l'art de cacher son apparence et était confiant qu'il pourrait y arriver, sans magie cette fois, à présent que les marques les plus visibles avaient disparues.

« Est ce que je peux bouger normalement demain alors, M. ? »

Le professeur acquiesça. « Tout à fait. Il serait sûrement sage que vous rejoignez les Pouffsouffle dans le cours de la journée pour les empêcher de paniquer. Notre Prefet-en-chef me demande de vos nouvelles trois fois par jour et cela commence à m'irriter… »

Harry sourit intérieurement. Quand il n'en était pas la victime, les remarques ou tirades du professeur étaient plutôt distrayantes. Pour la première fois, Harry comprit pourquoi les Serpentar riaient pendant les cours de potion.

« J'irai peut-être prendre le petit déjeuner dans le grand Hall alors… » proposa-t-il.

« Si vous souhaitez toujours essayer des potions, venez me rejoindre vers 11H. J'aurai alors du temps pour vous. »

Harry acquiesça avant de prendre congé en insistant pour marcher jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor.

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_

Séverus raccompagna Harry jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et essaya d'ignorer le « merci pour ce repas, M. » à peine audible qui provint du garçon.

« De rien, voyons, Potter. Essayez quand même de ne pas vous perdre dans les couloirs, ce satané Pouffsouffle m'accuserait assurément de vous avoir enterré quelque part dans la forêt interdite… »

Le garçon rigola, puis ajouta : « Je ferai de mon mieux, M. »

Séverus suivit le départ du garçon des yeux avant d'enfiler sa cape et d'attraper le tas d'enveloppes. S'il les envoyait dès ce soir, il aurait certainement des réponses d'ici à Noël. Seulement après déciderait-il de la marche à suivre.

Et s'il avait de la chance, il pourrait également mettre la main sur ce poltergeist de malheur dans les jours à venir.

Alors seulement les choses deviendraient-elles intéressantes…

 _ **-Des préjugés à la vérité-**_


End file.
